The War of the Wizards
by Arendelle Panda
Summary: A girl named Silena Nightheart and her friends must try to save the Spiral from a terrible war. Rated T.
1. The Wizards Are Betrayed

Chapter 1: The Wizards Are Betrayed

"Give me my robe, you brown imp!" I yelled.

"Don't expect getting it. You may be my opposite but my Death robe is my personal property," Youkai sneered.

I took my deck of 50 Death cards and ran to Youkai and his minion, a Maneki Web Walker. My best friend, Samantha Drake followed me into the hut.

"I hope you get your robe. This is your eighteenth time fighting him. We both got Minotaurs and other items, but not your robe," Samantha commented.

I cast a Deathblade, two Death Traps, Curse, Feint, Spirit Blades, and Spirit Trap. Samantha gave me a Balanceblade, Bladestorm, and Hex. I finally readied my assault on Youkai. I traced a Death symbol in the air with my sword. Three tombstones popped out of the ground, followed by fog and a Wraith.

"Yes, Mistress Nightheart?" the Wraith demanded.

"Attack Youkai," I ordered. The Wraith took my blades and traps and took Youkai's soul. The imp now lay limp on the ground. A sparkling Death robe with Death symbols took his place. Its nametag stated _Youkai's Robe of Premise_, the robe I had always wanted. I picked it up and slipped it over my neck.

"Isn't that your robe?" Samantha asked after I slipped my robe on.

"It sure is my robe." I smiled. Samantha ran forward and hugged me. She stitched my robe to the stats of Death Oni's Garments. I was suddenly receiving a text message. I picked up my Blackberry and answered my text. It was from Ambrose, stating _Report to my office immediately. Wizard City is in grave danger_.

"Ambrose needs me," I told her. Samantha and I slipped our phones in our pockets.

"He also needs me," Samantha replied.

The two of us walked out of the hut in Tree of Life, heading for Wizard City.

There was only one other wizard in Ambrose's office when we arrived. His nametag stated _Christopher BattleSword. _He had red eyes and was wearing my clothes. He had olive colored skin.

"Hello, I'm Silena Nightheart," I introduced, shyly and smitten. Christopher was really cute.

"I'm Christopher, Christopher BattleSword. I am a level 43 Death student in Dragonspyre. Ambrose called me to help."

"OK, you three. I have a task for you. Someone is a spy, and is working for the Spiral Destructors. You must find them. They will tear Wizard City apart, and attack the other worlds! You are my only hope."

"Why did you ask us to help?" Christopher, Samantha, and I asked curiously.

"You three are the most powerful wizards. No one has made it to Grandmaster yet. Please help Wizard City."

"It's too late, Ambrose," a voice from behind us spoke. He had moderate white skin with a light blue cloak and a Dragon Rider Staff. He was bald in several areas, and bore a tattoo that looked like the top of Malistaire's staff. It was Cyrus Drake dressed in Icy clothes.

"Diego was right! You've been helping Malistaire all this time!" I protested.

"I always knew a wizard would meddle in our works." He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Call the troops. Attack from the Commons," Cyrus spoke into the phone before he evilly laughed and disappeared.

Christopher, Samantha, and I quickly dashed out of Ambrose's office to already see dead wizards. Draconians were flying in, Undead rose from the ground, and Storm creatures emerged from the waters of the Commons. A Fire wizard was engaged in sword fight with a Skeletal Pirate. The Pirate slashed against his chest as his sword flew backwards and the wizard fell to the ground bleeding. I thought if I used Sacrifice I would practically kill myself.

"Stay here guys. I am gonna fight some Tritons," I ordered.

"Good luck!" Samantha and Christopher chimed.

I took out Tomugawa's Onyx Blade and saw a Triton emerge from the cold waters of the Wizard City Commons pond. He raised his staff and shot a blast of energy at the ground, trying to shoot wizards. About seven wizards were fighting a pair of Draconians, who were taking fireballs from their mouths and throwing them at the wizards. I traced a Storm symbol in the air and casted a Storm Shield to protect me from the Triton's damage. The Triton let out a battle cry and three of his brethren aided him. I knew I couldn't win in 4 vs. 1, so I ran as fast as I could.

The Tritons set off in different directions. They started with major areas, like Shopping District, Unicorn Way, Ravenwood, and Golem Court. I was trying to warn the wizards in Ravenwood about the Triton coming to attack. I was too late. Fifty dead wizards lay in disarray. A couple of wizards were fighting Tritons in success. A wizard cast a Helephant, which left the Triton's trident on the ground. These girls were dressed just like me, with different eyes, hair colors, and hair styles. One of the girls walked up to me. Her name was Jacqueline DarkBlade.

"I'm Jacqueline DarkBlade. Would you like to join the Masters of Death?" she asked.

"I'm Silena Nightheart. I would love to join your club. What do I need?"

"All you need is a sword and a regular wand," she answered. I did have about 5 swords and the Brooding Wand.

"I'm in." Jacqueline and I caught up with the other Masters, who were fighting Scarecrows in Olde Town.

"How are the attacks?" I asked.

"Not so good. A Scarecrow attacked our army by the river. They nearly drowned," a Death girl answered. She continued to slash at the Scarecrow until he burned away. I saw a Stormzilla stomping into Cyclops Lane.

"I'll be right back," Jacqueline said.

"No. I'll get it," I replied. I tore after the Stormzilla with my sword. I began to slash at its feet which seemed to be indestructible. After eighty slashes I tore him down. I quickly dashed back to the group fighting a Colossus in Firecat Alley. Jacqueline cut through his legs and the ice quickly melted. We had defeated most of the Spiral Destructor Army.


	2. Wizard City Falls

Chapter 2: Wizard City Falls

"Hold him off!" Jacqueline shouted to me. We were in Haunted Cave fighting off Ghouls, Skeletal Pirates, Lost Souls, and Banshees. She just cut away a Ghoul as a Wraith was before me. He was Lord Nightshade.

"Don't worry young wizard. I am the Death Elder Seer. Remember your power. It will aid you in battle," the Wraith whispered. He ripped a soul out of his cloak and absorbed it into me. I felt even more powerful. The Wraith left his staff on the ground before it fizzled and disappeared.

"Silena, I've got bad news," Samantha said as I entered Ravenwood. The streets had so much blood it was as if someone threw seventy bottles of red paint in the streets. Samantha, Christopher, and about eight wizards were surrounding the World Gate.

"Sam, what's going on?" I demanded.

"The army is planning a siege on Wizard City. Right now, they are in Celestia, plotting the attack. A spy is giving them information. They are gonna come through the world gate tonight. They are going to keep us handled too. That way, they can sneak in and destroy the city."

"First of all, didn't they already destroy the city? Second of all, how are they supposed to siege us? I thought the army already arrived."

"Only the magical army arrived. The wizards couldn't get in as easy. They will come at the time that we are the busiest. Help us keep guard."

I summoned a Skeletal Pirate, Wraith, and Scarecrow to help guard the area. I began to scan the area for the Masters.

"Jackie, where are you? I'm ready for more attacks Jackie!" I found the Masters, but not Jacqueline.

"Where's Jacqueline?" I asked.

"She is doing something for Ambrose in Celestia. She is somewhere near Corinthali," one of the Masters answered. Her name was Amber Skullblade.

"My friend told me there was a spy," I began. "They are in Celestia planning to siege Wizard City at our busiest time. They will destroy our city through the world gate. I think they might try to destroy the Spiral." The Masters gasped. Amber looked up from her spellbook and stared at me.

"So your theory is that someone is telling them information about our attack on Celestia?" Amber suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean an attack on Celestia?"

"We were planning to destroy their lair, which is in Corinthali. If we destroy it, they would be defenseless. All of their weapons are in that lair."

My BlackBerry was ringing. I took it out of my backpack and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Silena. Get over here, and quick," Christopher said before he hung up.

"Sorry guys gotta go!" I teleported to Christopher in MooShu. He was dressed in battle armor. Samantha and a Master were standing next to him. They both carried swords forged in Dragonspyre.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We are defending MooShu. I heard that after they destroy Wizard City, they will target MooShu, then Krokotopia, then Grizzleheim, then finally Marleybone," Christopher answered. Dark Sprite, Ghouls, Banshees, Vampires, Skeletal Pirates, Wraiths, and Scarecrows came to defend the MooShu Spiral Chamber. They looked weird when they were armed with weapons, except the Skeletal Pirate, Ghoul, and Wraith.

I teleported back to Wizard City. It was already night time. The wizards were busy, some fighting Draconians and Tritons and some guarding the World Gate. I decided to go to the World Gate with the other Masters.

"They're about to attack," Amber complained. Suddenly, the door to the Grandfather Tree exploded. In front of the wizards was the leader of the Masters of Death, Jacqueline DarkBlade.

"Oh my god, Jacqueline betrayed us!" Amber scoffed.

"Don't expect to get out so fast," Jacqueline scowled. I stepped forward and took out my Life sword.

"You're using a Life sword? You aren't doing well. I always doubted you."

I stepped forward and cut a gash in Jacqueline's arm. She fell back on the steps. We ran to the inside of the tree.

"Take this!" I cried. I went forward with my sword and stabbed her leg. Blood dripped from her silvery cloak.

"Let's not try to kill, wimp." She had a better sword technique. If I hadn't moved at the right time, she would have stabbed my heart. She cut me across my torso. I staggered back to the ground, my sword falling out of my limp right arm. I had lost this battle.

I woke up two hours later in Nightside. This area hadn't been destroyed…yet. Moolinda Wu had healed my gash and sent me off with a lollipop and my sword. She said softly, "You won the battle with Jacqueline. She and ¼ of her army surrendered."

I ran off with a smile, even though ¾ of her army were still out there.

Wizard City was a complete mess. The headmaster's office and several other buildings were burnt down to the ground. I saw fire and explosions in the air, and heard distant screaming. I ran to Olde Town, passing Shopping District on the way. Many wizards were fighting. The shopkeepers were poisoned, dead, or out cold. All of the shops were on fire, including the unoccupied houses. Prospector Zeke was being chased by Halston Balestrom. Halston was in human form, with a purple cloak, pale skin, and blue eyes. The gate to Colossus Boulevard was broken. The guard wasn't at his post.

In Olde Town, Merle Ambrose was near Sapphrya's Tower, using astral magic to turn the tide of the attack. The Bazaar was in flames. Wizards were either fighting or running for dear life. I beheaded a Draconian and ran back to Unicorn Way and Golem Court.

The two areas were completely gone. What used to be beautiful areas with beautiful trees, cobblestone streets, and towers, was now a ghost town. The areas were completely covered in ashes. The Spiral Destructors had destroyed Wizard City, and were headed for MooShu, where my friends were stationed.

Merle Ambrose and the other teachers teleported to MooShu. I teleported to Christopher, who was engaged in battle with Halston Balestrom in human form. Christopher's sword cut through Halston like a piece of paper. Halston disappeared with a puff of smoke and electrical energy. Alhazred was in the mix, fighting Malistaire with Samantha Drake and Headmaster Ambrose. The Emperor's Throne Room was in flames, and so were the shops. We only had about eight hours before the Spiral Destructors fully destroyed MooShu.


End file.
